


vam fam

by bigbuffbee



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, good ole family bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbuffbee/pseuds/bigbuffbee
Summary: Though Nat didn’t actually think of her dad as “lame” as she had said. She just thought that was just a cool person thing to do.





	vam fam

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes you're a (????) year old vampire with a 13 year old kid. can't find that much things in common

Hanging out with your dad can still be a cool thing that cool people do! Even if he wasn’t all that cool… his hippest pop jams are of Motarts. 

Egh. Yup. 

Whatever, soon he’ll be shown some Shore Boys and then he can listen to some actual cool songs like every other cool person and then the two of them can be a cool family!  Though Nat didn’t actually think of her dad as “lame” as she had said. She just thought that was just a cool person thing to do. Though she didn’t really want to say it, she ctually admires him for who he is. Not getting stuck in the pressures of whatever the new big hit trend thing is and keeping at his own pace. He’s just some guy who likes to tend to bushes and dirt and stuff. Hey, Worms are cool! Yeah there’s something cool about him! 

By proxy. 

Sure he could have stand going to that one music recital…

At least he isn’t as stuck up as all the other adults she knows. 

Well, most of them.  The ones she met at that one habitat place were anything but formal. Though there was this one lawyer dude, that was kinda fancy?- but he had the most craziest hair so he doesn’t count. 

After that one florist kid came around and changed the habitat, Nat and Trencil gotten a bit closer together after the events. 

Trencil could barely keep his mental composure together the next time they met up, but thankfully his body movements were slow and mellow.  He stood beside her. He could place a hand on her shoulder but they were holding onto a flower pot.  Though would she like that? Best to keep comfort distance for now. 

“So… I..” he chews his gum, “can’t help but notice your voice through the courtyard.” 

“Hmm? What? What of it?” Nat looks up, trying to play it  _ cooool _ . Dang. Some sunglasses could help hide her eyes. 

“I could have simply mistaken my ears but I must have heard that… uh…”

“Yeah dad?” 

“Y. You loved me?”

Ah. It  _ Really _ would have helped to have some sunglasses. She was probably as red as a turnip. 

“That must. Have been some…” she squeaked out, “some good hearing. With the whole vampire powers and stuff. Yeah.” 

“Oh.” Trencil looks down at his daughter. She was peering at the ground but she hasn’t moved away. 

Nat knew lying wasn’t a cool thing. 

“Well I must say that it brought me great joy to have heard that. I truly appreciated it, Nat.” 

“Yeah. Sure thing, dad.” She turns her eyes to now stare at his boots. They were caked with mud. Those things were probably older than she was. Must have been some good craftsmanship put into that. 

She had oggs on. 

Trencil took a sudden breath as she stepped closer to him, turning to him. Eyes still casted down. 

Trencil kept that breath in as she wrapped her arms around his waist. 

“You’re a cool dad. Y’know that, right?”

Trencil wide eyes eventually softened as he began to speak, “and you are the most amazing daughter” cupping a hand to her head. 

He began to stroke her hair gently as he felt her grip tighter and burying her face into his coat to hide whatever emotions were gushing out. 

Having feelings is cool, right?

Whatever not caring IS the cool thing. 

**Author's Note:**

> but what they do got in common is love
> 
> (Edit) IM SO VERY VERY SORRY I DONT KNOW THE TAGGING LINGO OF THIS PLACE ILL KEEP THAT IN MIND THANKS FOR TELLING ME THAT BEFORE I GOT INTO DEEP SHIT THANK YOU IM SORRY SORRY SORRY HHHHHHHHHHHH


End file.
